


Nonverbal Miscommunication

by cloronet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enjoltaire Week 2017, ExR Week 2017, First Kiss, I really like having these two have dramatic encounters on the street apparently, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Enjolras, Pre-Relationship, prompt: it's not what it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloronet/pseuds/cloronet
Summary: Enjolras: I need you to teach me how to kiss.Combeferre: What??Combeferre: Why do you need me to teach you how to kiss?Enjolras: I like Grantaire.Or, the one where Enjolras doesn't want to scare Grantaire away with his lack of kissing skills and things go predictably (momentarily) south.





	Nonverbal Miscommunication

It started with a text.

 **_Enjolras:_** _I need your help with something._

 **_Combeferre:_** _Sure, anything. What do you need?_

 **_Enjolras:_** _I need you to teach me how to kiss._

 **_Combeferre:_**   _What??_

 **_Combeferre:_** _Why do you need me to teach you how to kiss?_

 **_Enjolras:_** _I like Grantaire._

 **_Combeferre:_** _OMGGGGGGG_

 **_Combeferre:_**   _I KNEEEEW IT_

 **_Combeferre:_** _Sorry, courf grabbed my phone. I’m calling you._

So, after their next meeting, Combeferre and Enjolras stayed behind as their friends filtered out. It didn’t take too long; the Sunday night meetings always ran a little long and people didn’t want to stay out too late. Courfeyrac left last, giving Combeferre a quick kiss (“I’m warming him up for you, Enjolras,” he said with a wink) before departing, leaving the two alone in the Musain.

Enjolras swallowed, anxious. He trusted Combeferre unreservedly - the nerves weren’t from that - but it made him nervous to think about kissing Grantaire. Like anything else he did, he wanted to be able to execute it flawlessly, and this was completely uncharted territory. Plus, Grantaire had a plethora of experience, so Enjolras really needed to measure up.

“You’re getting that look, Enjolras,” Combeferre accused. “Relax. It’s just kissing.”

Enjolras released a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a whine. “I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Combeferre chuckled good-naturedly. “There isn’t really a wrong way to do it. Besides, you could go in and bite Grantaire’s mouth shut and he’d probably say thank you.”

“Am I not supposed to use teeth?”

“What? No, you-” Combeferre sighed. “Let’s not go that advanced for now. We’ll start with ‘put your mouth on my mouth’ and go from there.”

“Do I keep my lips together?”

“This time, yes.”

Enjolras nodded. “Okay, kiss me.”

Enjolras kept his head perfectly still as Combeferre leaned in. “Close your eyes,” Combeferre whispered and Enjolras complied just as their lips touched. Combeferre’s lips didn’t move against his; they sat, lips pursed and pressed against each other, for a moment before Combeferre pulled away.

Enjolras opened his eyes. “How was that?”

“It was fine. I’d call that more of a peck than anything. How did it feel? Are you okay to keep going?”

The kiss hadn’t felt like much, but it was enough to make Enjolras relax the tension in his shoulders that he hadn’t realized was there. “Yes, we can keep going. If that was a peck, what’s the next step?”

“Well, you need to be less… Stiff. Touch my face, grab my neck, something like that. And move your lips a little.”

“Do I stick my tongue in?”

“You’re eager for someone who’s only done a peck,” Combeferre teased, grinning.

Enjolras’s brows knitted together. “Well, I thought-”

“I’m joking with you, Enjolras,” Combeferre said. “Just try without it first. One step at a time.”

Enjolras took a deep breath. “Alright, kiss me again.”

Combeferre moved in and Enjolras closed his eyes without being told. This time he moved his lips hesitantly, not exactly sure of his movements, but Combeferre’s moved in response so he took that as a positive. He moved his hand up to cup Combeferre’s cheek, but that felt awkward, so he transferred his hand to the nape of his neck, curling his fingers in his hair.

“Oh, you’re still here, I forgot my-”

Enjolras and Combeferre broke away instantly, and Enjolras whipped around to see Grantaire standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide, his body taut and skin pale.

“Oh,” Grantaire said, looking quickly between the two. He stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move. “Oh.”

“Grantaire, it’s not what it looks like-” Enjolras started, but Grantaire didn’t let him finish.

“No, sorry, I’ll just…” He searched Enjolras for a moment, willing for this to not be happening, willing for the lump in his throat to disappear and for the dead weight in his stomach to lift and for his heart to come back together, but this was real and he had just walked in on Enjolras and Combeferre making out and of course they were, that makes sense Grantaire, of course he wouldn’t be interested in you, what were you _thinking-_

“Grantaire, let me explain-” Enjolras pleaded, standing up.

“Sorry,” Grantaire said again and left, running as fast as he could out of the building.

“No, Grantaire, wait!” Enjolras said, trailing after him without looking back at Combeferre. He ran out into the street to find Grantaire a few yards away in an alley, his face in his hands. “Grantaire!”

He looked up, caught sight of Enjolras, and began to hustle down the street away from him.

“Grantaire, please!” Enjolras shouted, running after him. He caught up quickly and grabbed Grantaire’s arm. “Look at me.”

Grantaire obediently turned around and Enjolras lowered his arm. He was struck by the tears that had formed in Grantaire's eyes. Grantaire swallowed. “I’m sorry I interrupted you two.”

“No, that’s not what it was- he and I- we’re not dating or anything, Grantaire.”

The tears in Grantaire’s eyes subsided slightly, but he still seemed unsure. “Then why…?”

“He, um…” Enjolras looked away. “He was teaching me how to kiss.”

Grantaire was hesitant. “Why was he doing that?”

Enjolras forced himself to look up again, into Grantaire’s eyes. Now the tears were gone completely. He took a steadying breath, fighting against the hammering of his heart in his ribcage, trying to ignore the sweat slicking his palms. He took a step forward, and when Grantaire didn’t move away, he took another, and then Grantaire’s lips were inches away from his own.

Slowly, he reached his hand up, fingers stretching towards Grantaire’s cheek; he pulled his fingers back slightly in hesitation, but then Grantaire leaned forward and Enjolras moved his hand to his jaw and he leaned forward and he closed his eyes and

They were kissing.

They were kissing, and Enjolras stroked his thumb along Grantaire’s jaw, and Grantaire wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed together, and Enjolras would have sworn that Grantaire could feel his heartbeat. Enjolras moved his lips slowly, still not confident in himself but trying to not feel too self-conscious. He wanted to savor this moment, this feeling, this closeness to Grantaire.

Enjolras felt Grantaire smiling before he saw it as they pulled away from each other.

“So that’s why he was teaching you.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Grantaire’s smile burst from ear to ear, and he leaned forward to kiss him again. Enjolras opened his lips, expecting a longer kiss, but Grantaire only went for a peck, resulting in Enjolras awkwardly enveloping Grantaire’s lips with his before he moved back.

Enjolras blushed, but Grantaire just continued to smile. “You could never disappoint me.”

“So does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

Grantaire laughed, a sound so intoxicating that Enjolras could not help but laugh as well. “Can I get my sketchbook out of the Musain first?”

Oh, that. That felt like hours ago to Enjolras. They held hands while they went back up to the meeting room. Combeferre was gone, but Enjolras hardly even noticed his absence.

He especially didn’t notice Combeferre’s absence when Grantaire grinned, pushed him against the wall, and made out with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a fic in one day because I procrastinated my fics for this ship week for an entire month? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear any compliments or criticisms!
> 
> I’m on [tumblr](http://moneyhighschool.tumblr.com/), say hi!  
> You can also read this story on tumblr [here](http://moneyhighschool.tumblr.com/post/162052377959/nonverbal-miscommunication)


End file.
